


Il trio Weasley

by Tomoe_Akatsuki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoe_Akatsuki/pseuds/Tomoe_Akatsuki
Summary: -5837«Per le mutande di Merlino! Vi sembra questo il modo di presentarvi?» esclama la donna nel vederli.«Scusa mamma.» rispondono in coro.«Come si chiama?» chiede Fred, mentre entrambi si sporgono verso Percy per vedere la nuova arrivata in famiglia.«Ginevra Molly Weasley.» risponde orgogliosa la madre.Percy, stufo dello sguardo insistente dei due gemelli, passa la sorella a George, che la prende tra le braccia con una delicatezza mai vista prima, sorprendendo i presenti.Ginny dorme beata tra le braccia del fratello. Forse ha un'aria ancora più beata rispetto a quand'è nelle braccia della madre. I pugnetti precedentemente chiusi, si aprono, come se percepisse il fatto di trovarsi in un luogo sicuro.George la osserva con un sorriso. Sente un qualcosa di particolare, un voler dare protezione a quella piccola creatura. La passa a Fred.«Stai pensando quello che sto pensando io?» chiede dopo un attimo, anche lui rapito.«Ovviamente.» risponde George.Quel giorno, con entrambi un braccio a reggere quel fagotto di un paio di ore, hanno suggellato un patto, che non avrebbero mai infranto.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley & George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, George Weasley & Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Il trio Weasley

+9  
George è distrutto, letteralmente a pezzi. Gli occhi gonfi e rossi, senza le lacrime, nonostante volessero versarne altre, fino a quando il dolore non sarebbe finito.  
Il suo sorriso perenne non c'è più. Il capo chino, la barba fatta dalla mano inesperta della sorella, giusto perché avesse un aspetto decente il giorno del funerale del suo gemello, Fred.  
Ginny ha un braccio attorno alla vita di George, che a sua volta le ha afferrato la spalla sinistra con forza, come un sostegno, per impedire che le gambe diventassero di burro e cadesse a terra. Vestiti a lutto, come tutti i presenti nel cimitero.  
Il viso di Ginny è rigato dalle lacrime, mentre guardano Harry, Ron, Bill e Charlie scavare la fossa senza usare la magia.  
Mentre la bara viene calata nella buca, altre lacrime scendono lungo le guancie di George, uscite da chissà dove.  
Ginny appoggia la testa sulla spalla del fratello, tirandolo il più possibile verso di sé. I primi singhiozzi le scuotono il petto ma lei non vuole nascondere il viso nel petto del fratello, il più distrutto dei due. Deve essere forte per lui.  
George appoggia a sua volta la testa su quella della sorella. Gli è grato per il fatto che è lì al suo fianco, forte, quando anche lei ha il pieno diritto di essere debole e sfogare il dolore.  
Osservano la bara in cui giace Fred venire coperta dalla terra, fino a sparire totalmente alla vista.  
Resistono entrambi, pur sapendo che a breve sarebbero crollati.  
Rimangono lì, a guardare la lapide, con scritto:

Fred Weasley  
1978-1998  
Amato figlio e fratello, giocherellone fino alla fine.  
Fatto....

«... il misfatto» sussurrano nello stesso momento.  
Si guardano negli occhi, e le loro labbra si piegano in un sorriso.  
Le lacrime si sono fermate, finalmente. Ma con la notte sarebbero tornate sicuramente, entrambi lo sanno, ma non ci vogliono pensare.  
Portano di nuovo lo sguardo alla lapide.  
«Spero che Freddy stia bene» commenta George.  
«Sicuramente.» risponde Ginny, poggiando nuovamente la testa sulla spalla del fratello, che la stringe in un abbraccio.  
«Grazie.» mormora George.  
Non hanno bisogno di altre parole, sanno già tutto entrambi.

\- 5210  
Ginny cade a terra, sul tappeto, prendendo una bella culata.  
Fred e George, lì vicino, si girano a guardarla, un po' divertiti, aspettandosi un pianto a dirotto che sarebbe stato loro compito fermare.  
Ma Ginny, dopo un attimo di sgomento, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, senza lamentarsi, si rialza in piedi, lasciando i due fratelli a bocca aperta dalla sorpresa.  
La bambina riprende a zampettare per la stanza, curiosa, mentre Fred e George la osservano.  
«Strano che non si sia messa a piangere.» commenta Fred.  
«Già.» conferma George.  
Dopo un ultima, lunga, occhiata, riprendono a giocare da dove erano rimasti prima, impegnati a smantellare qualcosa rubato dal garage del padre, pieno di oggetti babbani.  
Ginny cade la seconda volta e non piange nuovamente. Anzi, il sorriso gli si allarga, mentre mugugna parole che per lei hanno un senso, ma nessun altro capisce.  
Fred e George si dimenticano pure della presenza della sorella, fino a quando lei non cade la terza volta, rotolando fino a loro.  
George la mette seduta sul pavimento.  
«Tutto a posto?» chiede Fred, pur sapendo che la bambina non gli avrebbe dato una risposta comprensibile. Ma non piange e non sembra provare dolore.  
Ginny li fissa, improvvisamente concentrata. Allunga un braccio e indica con il suo ditino George, che scambia un occhiata dubbiosa con il fratello.  
«Ffff» mugugna Ginny. Una serie di suoni indistinti che assomigliano ad una effe. «Ffferoge» è quello che si riesce ad capire. Poi punta il dito contro Fred, e mugugna di nuovo.  
«Ggggred» è quello che si capisce questa volta.  
I gemelli si guardano, per poi scoppiare a ridere. Non riescono a credere che le prime parole di Ginny siano i loro nomi, mischiati, ma pur sempre i loro nomi.  
La madre, appena rientrata in casa, dà un'occhiata al salotto, trovandoli tutti e tre sorridenti e divertiti, che giocano. Molto probabilmente a breve ci sarebbe stato uno scherzo per qualcuno.  
«Fred, George, cos'è successo? Prima vi ho sentito ridere» chiede.  
«Ginny, ha detto la prima parola.» risponde Fred.  
«Davvero?» esclama la donna, contenta. Dopo sei figli alcune cose non ti sorprendono più, ma la prima parola non è tra queste.  
George prende Ginny da sotto le ascelle e,sorreggendola, la mette in piedi, rivolta alla madre.  
«Dai Ginny, dillo di nuovo. Mam-ma.» scandisce.  
Ginny si morde il pugnetto, poi indica la madre.  
«Mmmamma»  
Molly, commossa, prende la figlia e la stringe in un abbraccio, mentre si lascia in effusioni affettuose nei suoi confronti.  
Fred e George scoppiano di nuovo a ridere. Saranno gli unici a sapere la verità sulla prima parola di Ginevra Molly Weasley.

+17  
George si guarda allo specchio.  
La tristezza lo assale nuovamente, insieme al dolore, come un pugno dritto nello stomaco, togliendoli il respiro per un attimo.  
Fred è lì che lo guarda. È pallido, l'aria trasandata.  
George afferra il lavandino con forza, mentre sente di nuovo salire le lacrime agli occhi.  
Ginny lo trova in quella posizione. Aveva sentito un rumore strano e aveva pensato che George avesse distrutto anche quello specchio, come tutti quelli che vedeva. Era riuscito ad uscire dalla sua camera ed avere una conversazione abbastanza normale con una persona che non fosse Ginny, ma crollava ogni volta che vedeva il suo riflesso. Per questo Ginny era salita a controllare.  
«Lo vedi? È lì che mi guarda.» mormorò il fratello indicando il vetro.  
«No, George. Quello sei tu.» risponde lei, tranquilla. Quella scena è ormai all'ordine del giorno.  
«È lui!» urla George indicando lo specchio. la testa gli crolla di nuovo sul petto.  
«No, non è lui.» ripete Ginny, mentre estrae la bacchetta dai pantaloni e fa un piccolo incantesimo ai capelli del fratello, che adesso sono di un azzurro cielo. «Guarda.» aggiunge.  
George alza lo sguardo e spalanca gli occhi. Si passa una mano nei capelli.  
«Quello sei tu. Fred ha i capelli rossi, tu azzurri.» spiega semplicemente Ginny. «Rimarranno così fino a domani mattina. Quando ti troverai nuovamente difronte allo specchio starà a te decidere se cambiare nuovamente colore dei capelli, oppure mantenere il tuo originale.»  
George la guardava, rendendosi conto solo adesso di quanto era intelligente sua sorella.  
«Grazie» dice, mentre Ginny esce dal bagno. Lei le sorride. Lui ricambia.  
«Vieni a fare colazione?» chiede Ginny. Lui annuisce e la segue lungo la scala fino in cucina.

\- 5568  
Fred si gira nel letto, mettendosi il cuscino in testa. Non riesce a dormire, le urla di Ginny lo tengono sveglio.  
Si gira verso il fratello, trovando anche lui sveglio.  
«Sveglio?» chiede pur sapendo già la risposta.  
«Non ne posso più.» risponde George seppellito il viso nel cuscino. Poi alza la testa. Fa per parlare, ma Fred lo ferma alzando un dito.  
Sgattaiolano entrambi fuori dal letto. In punta dei piedi scendono le scale, evitando accuratamente i gradini cigolanti. Aprono la porta della stanza dei genitori, che dormono beatamente, nonostante le urla che provengono dalla culla di fianco al letto.  
«Ehi, ehi.» mormora George mentre fa dondolare la culla ed entrambi sporgono la testa all'interno. «Siamo noi, Fred e George.»  
Gli urli di Ginny si trasformano in mugugnii, mentre si morde il pugnetto.  
Fred allunga un dito, che viene subito dall'altra manina, in una presa salda, che fa sorridere i gemelli.  
«Brava sorellina.»  
Ginny con loro è diversa. Più sorridente, urla e piange raramente. Curiosa quando si trova con i gemelli, chiacchierona per quanto è possibile ad una bambina di neanche un anno.  
Pian piano però il sonno cala su Ginny, facendola sbadigliare, chiudere la palpebre e finalmente dormire. La presa sul dito di Fred si allenta, liberandolo.  
Entrambi rimangono lì ad assicurarsi che dorma veramente, poi con ancora più attenzione risalgono in camera e appena toccano i letti cadono addormentati.

0  
No, no, no.  
Le urla che sente non promettono niente di buono.  
No.  
Le riconosce. Sono le urla di George.  
Non loro.  
Corre. I Mangiamorte provano a fermarla, nonostante vada contro gli ordini appena trasmessi da Voldermort, ma lei respinge tutti gli incantesimi.  
Per favore.  
Un muro è crollato. Vede Percy inginocchiato a terra. George è al suo fianco.  
Non loro, perfavore.  
Ma le sue preghiere non sono ascoltate.  
George tiene tra le mani la testa del fratello.  
No, no, no!  
Fred è morto.  
Ginny crolla in ginocchio di fianco a George.  
Boccheggia. Non riesce a crederci. Le è impossibile.  
Gli occhi si riempiono di lacrime, che non esitano a scendere copiose lungo il viso.  
Il corpo di Fred viene caricato su una barella e portato in quello che rimane della Sala Grande.  
George scoppia in singhiozzi più grande.  
Ginny capisce il dolore del fratello. Ma la guerra non è ancora finita e lei non vuole perdere un altro fratello.  
«George.» chiama. Le lacrime continuano a scendere.  
Il fratello la guarda. Il suo viso è l'espressione del dolore. Per un attimo la sua determinazione sta per cedere.  
«Vieni, andiamo.» dice delicatamente. George le obbedisce docilmente, alzandosi in piedi e lasciandosi guidare dalla sorella, che lo porta nella Sala Grande.  
Vedono tutta la famiglia, con i volti rigati dalle lacrime, riunita attorno al corpo di Fred. Il corpo di George è scosso dai sussulti.  
Ginny vorrebbe fare qualcosa per lui, per lei, ma non può fare niente, tranne portarlo di fianco al corpo di Fred.  
George non ce la fa a guardarlo. Nasconde il viso nell'incavo della spalla di Ginny, che lo stringe in un abbraccio. E finalmente si lascia andare.  
Il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi, il viso inondato dalle lacrime, che bagnano la spalla del fratello. Stringe la stoffa della sua maglia, disperata.  
George la abbraccia stretta.  
Sono entrambi deboli, vuoti, vulnerabili. Hanno bisogno l'uno dell'altro.  
Sanno che la guerra non è ancora finita e devono riprendersi. In fretta. Ma il dolore è troppo grande.

-1483  
La voce che Ginny è scomparsa si è sparsa per tutto il castello. La paura serpeggia tra gli studenti, ma quelli che soffrono di più sono Fred e George Weasley.  
Avevano notato che la sorella era strana ultimamente, ma non ci avevano dato molto peso. Era successo anche a Ron l'anno precedente - anche se Ron era così per via delle scoperte he continuavano a fare sul corridoio del terzo piano -.  
Ma essere interrotti nel bel mezzo di una lezione dalla McGonagall, per poi scoprire che Ginny, la sorella a cui sei più affezionato, è scomparsa, toglie tutta la voglia di ridere.  
Fred e George sono i fantasmi di quello che erano il giorno prima. La gioia è volata via con la voglia di scherzare, insieme alla sorella.  
Camminano per un corridoio diretti alla torre di Grifondoro, tristi. Nessuno gli ha mai visti così giù di morale.  
Una serie di passi veloci attira la loro attenzione, facendogli alzare lo sguardo dal pavimento e portarlo sulla professoressa McGonagall, che cammina velocemente - al limite della corsa - reggendosi con una mano la gonna.  
«Weasley! Venite con me.» dice rivolta ai gemelli, per poi voltare i tacchi dopo aver fatto segno di seguirla.  
Fred e George si accorgono che ha un aria felice, sollevata. La scintilla della speranza, grazie ad un solo sguardo, si riaccende, dipingendo sui loro volti un sorriso e dandogli nuovamente un po' di colore.  
Si mettono a correre per raggiungere l'insegnante, più avanti rispetto a loro, che li guida fino all'infermieria.  
Vedono il professor Lockhart disteso su un lettino, che parla a vanvera, ma la loro attenzione viene attirata dal lettino a cui si ferma la McGonagall.  
Ginny è lì. Scossa, confusa, ma viva. E questo basta ad entrambi. Lei, vedendoli, dimentica per un momento tutto quello che ha passato e li stringe in un abbraccio.  
Tutti e tre sentono che le tende intorno al letto vengono tirate. La McGonagall gli dà un po'di privacy, nonostante l'infermieria sia praticamente vuota.  
«Non farlo mai più.» sussurra George. Sembra che sia sul punto di piangere.  
«Ci hai fatto prendere uno spavento.» aggiunge Fred.  
Entrambi sanno che sono frasi banali, eppure sentono il bisogno di dirle.  
«Lo so, lo so. Cercherò di non farlo più.» risponde Ginny stringendoli stretti.  
Ridono tutti e tre.

+78  
La porta dei Tiri Vispi Weasley si apre, facendo tintinnare il campanello.  
«Mi spiace, ma stiamo chiudendo.» risponde George, senza alzare lo sguardo dal bancone dietro cui è seduto, intento a sistemare l'incasso della giornata.  
«Neanche per tua sorella?» chiede una voce molto famigliare. George alza lo sguardo. Ginny è sorridente, che lo guarda dalla soglia, con le mani affondate in una felpa che ha rubato sicuramente a Harry o a qualche fratello.  
«Ginny!» esclama, lasciando perdere l'incasso e andando dalla sorella.  
«Allora, ti hanno preso?» chiede.  
«Sì! Sono Cercatrice della Holyhead Harpies!» urla lei, felicissima. Butta le braccia al collo del fratello. Entrambi scoppiano a ridere. Felici a livelli a cui non erano da molto tempo, si abbracciano. George affonda il viso nei capelli della sorella, mentre Ginny nell'incavo del collo del fratello, per entrambi luoghi che rasserenano e rilassano.  
«Vedo che hai fatto passi avanti! Oggi neanche una ciocca colorata!» commenta Ginny, osservando i capelli del fratello, che annuisce.  
«È stata dura, però.» ammette. Ginny sorride.  
«E chi aveva detto che era semplice?» chiede ironica. «A proposito, com'è andato l'appuntamento con Angelina?» aggiunge curiosa.  
«Credo bene. Abbiamo evitato accuratamente l'argomento» qui George esita un attimo «Fred, ma non ci sono stati comportamenti strani. Anzi, ha sorriso per tutto il tempo. Sembrava piuttosto felice.» spiega lui, mentre si avvicinano al bancone.  
Ginny annuisce. Il suo sorriso si allarga di più. «Sono felice per te.» ammette sincera. George ricambia il sorriso. Poi osserva attentamente la sorella, che si morde il labbro inferiore, con lo sguardo che vaga per la stanza.  
«Tu vuoi dirmi qualcosa, vero?» chiede, con uno dei suoi vecchi sorrisi.  
«Non l'ho ancora detto a mamma e papà.... ma Harry ieri sera mi ha chiesto di sposarlo!»  
Sinceramente George questa non se la aspettava. È assolutamente sorpreso.  
«E tu cosa hai risposto?» chiede, pur sapendo la risposta.  
«Sì! È stato tutto strano e perfetto allo stesso tempo... abbiamo fatto una partita di allenamento nel frutteto e poi quando ho preso il Boccino....» la felicità le impedisce di parlare come una persona normale «... quello si è aperto e aveva un anello dentro! Così Harry si è avvicinato a me, mi ha preso le mani tra le sue e mi ha chiesto guardandomi dritto negli occhi, con un tono dolcissimo, "vuoi sposarmi?". Io sono quasi caduta dalla scopa.» ammette, un po' imbarazzata.  
George scoppia a ridere. In una bella, genuina risata. Come quelle che faceva con Fred.  
Ginny lo guarda sorpresa, poi sorride.  
Finalmente il mantello del passato si è staccato dalle spalle ed è caduto.

\- 4380  
Ginny ha sempre avuto una curiosità tremenda verso il ripostiglio delle scope. Le scope volanti, ovviamente. Vedere tutti quanti i fratelli - Ron alle prime armi - volare e giocare a Quiddich è ovvio che lei venga attirata.  
Per questo in quel momento, fuori dal controllo dei genitori e dei fratelli - senza l'aiuto dei gemelli, oltretutto - corre verso il ripostiglio delle scope, decisa a provare a volare. Ha quattro anni, è perfettamente in grado, secondo lei, di volare.  
Apre la porta e afferra una Comet. Guardinga, sgaiattola nel frutteto, dove si trova il "campo" da Quiddich e dove può volare il santa pace, senza rischiare di essere scoperta.  
Ha visto e studiato i fratelli a lungo, praticamente da quando la lasciavano stare sul bordo del campo fuori pericolo, dunque sa perfettamente la teoria del volo.  
Appoggia la scopa per terra al suo fianco. Tende il braccio sopra il manico.  
«Su» ordina decisa e il manico le arriva dritto in mano. Si mette a cavallo della scopa e con i piedi si dà una leggera spinta, alzandosi di un paio di metri dal terreno, rimanendo però al riparo degli alberi.  
Guidava la scopa con una certa naturalezza, come se avesse volato da sempre. Certo, non era precisissima nei movimenti, ma dava l'idea che non fosse la prima volta che saliva su una scopa.  
«Finalmente l'hai fatto!» esclama una voce proveniente dal basso. Ginny si volta e vede i gemelli al limite del campo. Scende a terra vicino a loro.  
«Aver fatto cosa?» chiede, con finta noncuranza.  
«Volare senza il permesso della mamma. Io e George abbiamo fatto una scommessa su tra quanto sarebbe successo.» spiega Fred.  
«Ma non ha vinto nessuno dei due. Ci hai battuto sul tempo.» aggiunge George.  
Ginny sorride. È una bambina piccola ma sveglia.  
«Non lo diremo a mamma comunque. Si scandalizzerebbe al fatto che la "piccola innocente Ginny" sia disobbiedente alle regole.» commenta George.  
«Sopratutto oggi che Bill è stato nominato Capitano della squadra di Quiddich di Grifondoro.» ricorda Fred.  
«Già. Meglio che non scopra che Ginny ha preso dai peggiori di famiglia.» concludono in coro.  
Ginny rotea gli occhi ma è divertita.

+11  
Ginny bussa alla porta della stanza dei gemelli, ormai diventata solo di George.  
Il fratello non risponde, per cui abbassa lentamente la maniglia e apre la porta.  
George è coricato sul letto del fratello, il viso rigato dalle lacrime, gli occhi rossi e gonfi, lo sguardo assente rivolto al soffitto. La barba incolta, non rasata da diversi giorni. I vestiti spiegazzati, l'odore di stantio che regna nella stanza.  
Ginny lo guarda comprensiva. Sa quanto sta male, conosce il suo dolore, avendolo provato anche lei, seppur in una quantità leggermente minore.  
Posa il vassoio con il pranzo sul comodino, notando che George non ha toccato la colazione. È da più di una settimana che non tocca cibo. Ogni tanto beve, ma raramente, la maggior parte delle volte obbligato dalla sorella.  
Ginny apre la finestra, lasciando entrare l'aria calda ma sopportabile.  
Guarda nuovamente George, indecisa se riscuoterlo dallo stato canonico in cui è o no. Il punto è che sono tutti quanti preoccupati per lui. Sanno che la perdita di Fred è un duro colpo - come lo è per tutti quanti - ma la cosa si sta trascinando per le lunghe, e hanno il dubbio che forse non si riprenderà mai.  
Con un sospiro, si siede sul bordo del letto e scuote la spalla al fratello, pronunciando a bassa voce il suo nome.  
George gira il volto verso di lei, inizialmente con sguardo assente, poi mettendola a fuoco.  
«Ginny...» mormora. Lei abbozza un sorriso.  
Le lacrime riprendono a scorrere, come ogni volta che vede il fratello. Si dà della stupida, dovrebbe essere più forte. Non può crollare così davanti a George.  
Si asciuga le lacrime con il dorso della mano, nell'intento di fermarle, fallendo.  
George le passa il pollice sulla guancia, incrociando lo sguardo con la sorella. Lui non ha più lacrime da versare, ma solo un enorme dolore nel petto.  
Ginny stringe i pugni sulla maglia del fratello. Deve resistere alla tentazione di poggiare la testa sul suo petto e lasciarsi andare. Ma la tentazione è alta e ci vuole molta forza di volontà.  
Basta. Basta piangere il passato. È ormai ora di andare avanti.  
«Ginny?» chiede George, con voce roca, vedendo la sorella serrare i denti.  
«Non lo avrebbe voluto.» risponde Ginny. «Fred. Non avrebbe voluto. Quello che sta succedendo.» aggiunge con voce rotta. Trova difficile formulare una frase intera.  
Alza lo sguardo sul volto del fratello.  
«Devi - dobbiamo andare avanti. Basta piangere. Ormai è successo e non possiamo farci niente.» dice, e si asciuga le ultime lacrime, determinata.  
George si mette seduto, il suo naso che sfiora quello di Ginny.  
«Secondo te non ci ho provato? Ad andare avanti?» chiede con voce rotta. Probabilmente si metterà i nuovo a piangere. «Ma ogni volta... ogni volta vedo lui. Lo vedo ovunque. Allo specchio, nelle mie abitudini, in me. Ed è straziante.» emette un verso frustato. «Ci ho provato, Ginny, ma non ci riesco. Non ci riesco.» abbassa lo sguardo.  
Ginny è in lotta. Vorrebbe abbracciare il fratello, ma allo stesso tempo tirargli uno schiaffo e dirgli di svegliarsi. E lo fa.  
George la guarda stralunato, non sapendo il perché di quella reazione.  
«Devi volerlo, George. Non puoi continuare così.» dice Ginny. Vede la guancia di George diventare quasi dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli. Il fratello è sconcertato. Lei si rene conto che forse ha esagerato, per questo gli mette una mano sulla spalla. Sarebbe stato meglio abbracciarlo, ma vuole mantenere il contatto visivo.  
«Gred ora si sarebbe messo a ridere. Anche tu, Feorge.» L'uso dei nomignoli che conoscevano solo loro, dipinge un sorriso sul volto di entrambi.  
«Sicuramente.» risponde George.  
«Bene. Allora inizia Mangiando qualcosa e magari facendoti una doccia. Il tuo odore ricorda la Puzzalinfa.» commenta Ginny. Il sorriso di entrambi si allarga.  
Per arrivare alla risata genuina ci vuole ancora un po', ma come risultato è soddisfacente per il momento.

-2915  
Primo settembre. Alla Tana la confusione regna.  
«TOGLIETE IMMEDIATAMENTE LE COSE INUTILI DAL VOSTRO BAULE!»  
Ginny è seduta sul divano e le urla della madre, qualche piano sopra, arrivano fino a lei. Dà un'occhiata a Ron, seduto di fianco a lei, impegnato a cercare di ravvivare il topo di Percy, Crosta, che passa il tempo a dormire.  
«Che noiosa... erano tutte cose indispensabili!» commenta Fred, trascinando il suo bagaglio giù per le scale, seguito dal fratello.  
«Non provare a rivolgerti con quel tono a tua madre!» lo rimprovera la donna, subito dietro i due. «Mettete i bauli in macchina. Ron, Ginny, venite.» Ginny si alza, seguita dal fratello, un po' giù di morale.  
Il viaggio fino a King's Cross è troppo veloce per i suoi gusti.  
«Forza, forza! Mancano cinque minuti!»  
Scaricano i bagagli dall'auto, li caricano sui carrelli. Ginny si siede sul baule di George.  
«Forza, andate. Uno alla volta.»  
Charlie attraversa il muro tra il binario nove e il binario dieci per primo, seguito da Percy, poi Fred insieme al padre, infine Ginny e George, seguiti dalla madre e da Ron.  
La banchina è piena di persone che si abbracciano, che si salutano, che ridono, che piangono.  
«Svelti a caricare i bauli sul treno!»  
Ginny salta giù dal carrello e si sposta dalla mischia, mettendosi vicino al padre, che tiene Ron per mano. Osserva i fratelli caricare i bagagli, specialmente i gemelli. Un senso di tristezza la invade.  
La madre li abbraccia uno ad uno.  
«Mi raccomando voi due! Non combinate disastri il primo giorno!» ammonisce Fred e George.  
«Ovviamente! Inizieremo dal secondo!» rispondono in coro. Lei sbuffa, ma è divertita.  
Il treno fischia.  
«Su su! Ora salite!»  
La donna spinge i figli a salire sul treno.  
La tristezza di Ginny aumenta.  
Freddo e George si guardano attorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa. Poi alzano lo sguardo e vedono Ginny. Si sporgono dal finestrino.  
«Ginny! Vieni qui!» gli fanno cenno.  
Lei lascia la mano del padre e corre verso di loro.  
Il treno fischia una seconda volta.  
George le scompiglia i capelli, sorridente.  
«Non rattristarti.» dice Fred, anche lui sorridente.  
«Ti manderemo un water. O qualcosa del genere.» aggiunge George.  
Ginny ride.  
«Io lo aspetterò.»  
Tutti e tre sorridono. I gemelli sventolano la mano mentre il treno parte, Ginny ricambia il saluto.

+346  
Ginny nel suo abito da sposa è stupenda. Bianco, con il fondo della gonna che sfuma nello stesso rosso dei suoi capelli, lasciati sciolti sulle spalle, con dei fiori bianchi intrecciati tra di essi.  
«Se non fossi mia sorella ti sposarsi seduta stante.» commenta George, dopo aver lanciato un lungo fischio di approvazione.  
Lui, nel suo completo rosso, con il colletto della camicia arancione che si intravede sopra la cravatta, anch'essa rossa,decorata da Boccini d'Oro che svolazzano, - l'ultima sua trovata - è semplicemente il fratello di tutti i giorni. Sorridente, con la battuta pronta.  
Ginny ride al commento del fratello.  
«Angelina non sarebbe d'accordo» commenta. George sbuffa divertito.  
«Lascia perdere Angelina per oggi» ribatte.  
«E va bene. Mi dai una mano con il velo?» chiede Ginny, prendendo tra le mani il lungo velo bianco trasparente, fermato da un diadema di fiori bianchi con sfumature rosse.  
George glielo posa delicatamente sul capo, per poi sistemarlo sulle sue spalle.  
La guarda sorridente. L'ha vista crescere eppure riesce a stento credere di essere lì a fare il suo testimone di nozze, quando lui e Fred erano gli unici che fermavano i suoi pianti a dirotto da fagotto tale che era.  
«Allora?» chiede Ginny, notando che il fratello è rimasto imbambolato a guardarla, perso nei pensieri.  
«Continuo a pensare che se non fossi mia sorella ti sposerei. Sei bellissima.» e le depone un bacio sulla fronte.  
La porta della cucina si apre, rivelando la madre emozionatissima e felice.  
«Sei pronta Ginny? Oh, ma sei magnifica figlia mia!» esclama la donna posando due enormi baci sulla guancia della figlia.  
«E tu George? Vedi di far stare fermi quei Boccini, danno il voltastomaco a guardarli.» un rimprovero non manca mai, anche se detto con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Perfetto! Su sistemati il velo, tocca a te ad uscire!» squittisce la donna, ai limiti della felicità.  
Ginny obbedisce, scambiando un'occhiata divertita con George, che le porge il braccio e lei lo afferra delicatamente.  
«Pronta? Vado!»  
La porta si apre, e i due fratelli escono dalla casa, camminando lungo il tappeto bianco che porta fino all'arco nuziale, dove Harry, che nel vedere la sua promessa sorride, sta aspettando insieme a Ron.  
George lascia la mano della sorella tra quelle di Harry, con un'occhiata molto eloquente, per poi ritirarsi al suo posto di testimone.  
La cerimonia procede, con una scena comica di Ron che per poco non perde le fedi.  
Al lancio del bouquet la fortunata è Hermione e il commento del suo ragazzo è :«Beh, tanto vale fare la proposta adesso che in un altro momento.» e si inginocchia.  
Il pranzo ovviamente è delizioso, preparato dalle mani - anzi dalla bacchetta - della Signora Weasley con un tocco babbano di Hermione.  
Anche il primo ballo è stupendo. Ginny e Harry che volteggiano in un mondo loro, parlando a sguardi e a gesti impercettibili.  
E poi Ginny trascina tutti quanti i fratelli in pista, dedicandogli un ballo a testa.  
«Vuoi fare un turno di pausa?» chiede divertito George quando la sorella la raggiunge per il suo turno, che ha lasciato per ultimo.  
«È un po' dura muoversi a questa velocità sui tacchi. Ma no, non prenderò una pausa.» risponde Ginny divertita, prendendo per una mano il fratello è facendogli cadere la giacca dal braccio a cui era appoggiato.  
I capelli scompigliati, il velo abbandonato da qualche parte, i fiori che cadono ad ogni suo movimento della testa mentre si lancia insieme a George nel ballare sui un qualcosa che assomigliava molto ad una tarantella. George ride, riacchiappa la sorella ogni volta che sta per cadere dai tacchi, si inventa passi che fanno ridere Ginny.  
Poi arriva un lento. E dopo un'occhiata e un cenno di assenso da parte del fratello, Ginny passa le braccia intorno al suo collo, poggia la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre George la prende delicatamente per i fianchi e la stringe a sé. Dondolano semplicemente, cadendo in un mondo solo a loro famigliare.  
«Voglio bene ad entrambi.» commenta Ginny a bassa voce dopo un po'.  
«Lo sappiamo.» risponde George anche lui a bassa voce.  
Ed entrambi sorridono.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho fatto un capitolo a parte per la nota autore perché non volevo rovinare il finale. O comunque non mi sembrava appropriato.  
> Ora. Perché ho scritto questa storia? Trovo che sia una buona cosa riflettere sul perché si scrive una storia.  
> Dunque. Avete presente nel film dell'Ordine della Fenice, dove praticamente ogni volta che si vede Ginny ha sempre Fred e George ai lati, come se fossero i suoi due guardiani/protettori? Ecco. È partito tutto da quelle scene. La conferma è data anche nel libro - sempre l'Ordine della Fenice -. Per esempio, la prima volta che Harry si introfula nell'ufficio della Umbridge per parlare con Sirius, è Ginny a dare l'idea di "usare" Fred e George e i loro scherzi per coprirlo. Pure la seconda volta, lei dà la scusa del Gas Strangolatore - o qualcosa del genere - e sa che i gemelli lo stavano inventando. Oppure -adesso non mi ricordo il contesto esatto, forse è proprio quando parano il fondoschiena per la seconda volta ad Harry - Ginny sporge la mascella, mentre stanno discutendo, in una maniera che ricorda i gemelli, appunto. E infine, all'inizio del libro, quando Harry è appena tornato a Grimmaund Place dopo aver vinto il processo per la sua espulsione da Hogwarts e bla bla, Fred,George e Ginny improvvisano una danza.  
> E infine, all'inizio del libro, quando Harry è appena tornato a Grimmaund Place dopo aver vinto il processo per la sua espulsione da Hogwarts e bla bla, Fred,George e Ginny improvvisano una danza.  
> Beh. Basta aggiungere che la mia mente ha elaborato il tutto e ha creato dei missing moment, per così dire. Una serie di momenti che non vengono descritti. Inoltre scrivere tutto al presente è stata una sfida, dato che normalmente scrivo al passato, dunque scusatemi se la consecutivo temporus è andata a farsi benedire, e segnalatemelo, così provvederò a correggere.
> 
> Tomoe
> 
> P.S.: ho scritto questa storia ascoltando "everybody knows" di Sigrid. (per chi non la conoscesse, è usata all'inizio di "Justice legue", dopo la morte di Superman). Non ho colto in pieno il significato della canzone, ma mi ha aiutato a scrivere le parti più tristi.


End file.
